Gains and Losses
by purplefeather21
Summary: What happens when Chris Jericho has to choose between friendship and love or all he has ever dreamed of being? Will he choose the possibilities love or stardom ?Currently on hiatus.
1. Their friendship

**Gains and Losses**

As soon as he stepped foot in the bookstore, Chris Jericho knew he was not getting out anytime soon. He might as well set up a sleeping tent. Meanwhile, Tracy wanted to spend as much time at the bookstore as possible. Tracy knew Chris was just being nice so, she was going to try and hurry up, but that did not means she **wasn't** going to tease him. Chris and Tracy had known each other since they were in diapers.

Tracy Adams was currently 18, a senior in high school, and Chris Jericho's best friend. Chris was 20, a college student, and bored out of his mind. Its not that he was complaining, but Tracy can take up to 5 hours at the bookstore. Freezing, burning hot, no matter what the temperature was, you can be sure Tracy would be at the bookstore. He would always care about Tracy no matter what happened, and he was sure of that. Even if he had to compete with the jock of her boyfriend of three years, Andy Dallas.

Tracy Adams was what you can consider a leader. She was the school president, straight-A-student, and girlfriend of Cedar Hills most **hottest** football captain. She had many friends, but the one person you would not see her hanging out with Rebecca Donaldson. She and Rebecca weren't friends for the simple fact that Rebecca felt threatened by Chris's "friendship" with Tracy. Rebecca always made it her job to make rude comments to Tracy because of her relationship with a jock.

_7 hours later ……………_

A tired-out Chris Jericho heard the pillow calling to him because of his exhausting day with his best friend. Unfortunately, that was nowhere near happening because his girlfriend Rebecca was calling him.

"Hello", Chris answered the vibrating phone next to him.  
"Chris, I have to tell you something about your best friend", Rebecca said.

What is it Rebecca, because if it is one of your stupid remarks Im not up fror  
it"

"She said she loved you."


	2. The Fight

_7 hours later ……………_

A tired-out Chris Jericho heard the pillow calling to him because of his exhausting day with his best friend. Unfortunately, that was nowhere near happening because his girlfriend Rebecca was calling him.

"Hello", Chris answered the vibrating phone next to him.  
"Chris, I have to tell you something about your best friend", Rebecca said.

What is it Rebecca, because if it is one of your stupid remarks I'm not up for  
it"

"She said she loved you."

_Chapter 2_

Chris Jericho had never felt so nervous in his entire life. He didn't know how this conversation might end. Either way it went, he had a feeling something was going to go wrong.Too bad he was never a patient person, or he could have let Rebecca's comments about Tracy, go. . Fortunately, Tracy was standing a few away from him, talking to her boyfriend, Andy. He knew it was now or never.

"Hey, Tracy can I talk to you for a second? " a very nervous Chris asked.

"Umm... yeah sure just let me get my stuff " the brunette told the her blond friend, while ignoring the worried look of her boyfriend.

" I have heard a rumor and I wanted to talk to you about it," he told her.

"Since when have you been one to believe rumors?" Tracy asked jokingly because Chris was too much of a nice guy to believe lies about someone, but suddenly stopped when she saw he wasn't joking.

" I heard that you told your friend Amy that you loved me",Chris said as fast as he could.

"What! That is what you aremad about?", Tracy asked with an incredulous look on her face.

" So you admit? " Chris asked not thinking he heard her right.

'Yeah, Chris, I told Amy I loved as a friend and nothing more." Tracy asked laughing.

"Oh, Tracy I am so sorry I thought **she** meant it diffirently." Chris answered quietly.

"No problem everyone makes mistake... wait did you just say she told you? What are you talking about Christopher Keith Irvine!" barked a very disturbed Tracy.

"Umm... I was talking to Rebecca and she said that she heard you say that.", Chris regarded sheepishly simply becuase he knew the history between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Rebecca! You talked about me behind my to Rebecca! Of all people, you chose to discuss me with her! You know she doesnt like Chris! How could you! I cant believe you would do that to Chris.I thought we were friends, but I guses you finally chose side now didn't you?", Tracy rambeld on now because she was beyond hurt and furious.

Chris tried to apologize, but that didn't last very long as Tracy left in a hurry with tears in her eyes.

**a/n: **Thank you westfan and bluesnowflake for reviewing my story it means alot.

**Next chapter: Chris and Andy talk while two people get in a fight. Anyone want to take a wild guess at who ?**

**normal disclaimer: I do not not own the WWE, its supperstars, or logos. I only own my characters. **


	3. Consequences

**Gain And Loses**

** Blip: **What happens when Chris Jericho has to choose between friendship and love or all he has ever dreamed of being? Will he choose the possibilities love or stardom?

**Summary: **Tracy Adams and Chris Jericho have been best friends since childhood. However, when their relationship is thrown into jeopardy by rumours, Jericho has to make a choice between love, friendship or stardom. Jericho/ OC

**Rating: **PG-13 for mild swearing, sexual situations, and mild violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way lay claim to any name or character in the WWE. This is not-for-profit fiction. The only profit received is pure entertainment. Poetic license has been taken with character personas, along with television canon. Original characters of Tracy Adams, her family, and anyone else you may not recognize from WWE T.V are copyright of purplefeather21, 2008.

_**Notes: Personalities presented within are not necessarily those of the characters in real life nor are the views presented within necessarily those of the author. **_Poetic license has been taken with character personas and television canon.

Even though this fic is based on "reality," I have not used wrestlers' real names or history or their families' names or history (which I have subsequently made up). I am highly uncomfortable doing so as wrestlers' personal lives are none of my business. No disrespect meant for those authors who do, simply personal belief on my part. It feels, for instance, as if I'm writing a story about Johnny Depp rather than his _Pirates of the Caribbean _character "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Additionally, this story is slightly, "alternate universe", as it begins with Jericho and Tracy at High School, and then goes on to cover their respective wrestling careers. For personal reasons, I have chosen not to include how Jericho actually became a wrestler, but have subsequently made up my own idea for how it came about.

**Here it is guys! Enjoy and read and review please!**

**Thank you: ****wandaXmaximoff** for your help and support for this story and chapter. Thank you for letting me use the information.

**Gains and Losses chapter 3**

Cedar Hills was a high school known for having the best students in Texas, without any major fights involved. However, today that would not be the case. Everyone could feel the tension in the air when Chris Jericho saw Tracy and Andy walk, hand in hand, inside the building.

Apparently Rebecca had been talking to one of her many cheer-leading friends, and she let it "slip out" that Tracy and Chris weren't talking. Because everybody knew Chris liked Tracy - even though he didn't know it himself - they wanted to see the outcome of today would be. Its not that they were waiting for a fight, but they were curious, and who could blame them? It was the classic love triangle between friends and lovers. To make matters worse, Chris was now substituting for a teacher.

Tracy had to admit it, today would be one of the hardest days of her life, not academically, but personally. Yesterday, she lost her best friend to the lies of a, two-faced girl by the name of Rebecca. Two-face was something people who _really_ knew Rebecca McDonald would call her. She would be your friend, then if you angered her, she would make up rumours about you, then talk about you to your face, or lie to your face, and Tracy was sure of that because at one point, she and Rebecca had been friends.

Now, she was so mad that Chris chose to talk to Rebecca about something like this instead of talking to her. Right now the only thing on her mind was to talk this out with Rebecca, then she spotted her sitting with the jock, laughing as if nothing was wrong.

Meanwhile, the only thing on Rebecca's mind was revenge. Sure Tracy had been Rebecca's friend at one point, but that was before she had stolen everything that belonged to her. She was class president, popular, and best friends with her ex-boyfriend. Ugh, she didn't even want to think about that utterly insignificant bother, also known as Chris Jericho. He was the reason her life was getting more complicated that it had ever been before. Rebecca knew there was only one way to solve this problem, and that was a **fight**. Tracy even had the perfect grades, like that actually mattered. They should be paying attention to her, the star cheerleader.

Then, she found her, sitting alone in the deserted part of the outside yard of the school. She was even listening to her IPod, unaware of the fact that Rebecca wanted to hurt her, just as much as Chris had humiliated her. This really was perfect. If she accidentally hurt Tracy, no one would even notice. She could just sneak up on her, and with the spare seconds she had before Tracy even realized what was going on, throw the first punch.

Rebecca knew that she had to act quick, or her chance would be gone. Lucky for her, as Tracy and Chris were in a fight, Tracy knew nothing about the break up.

"Hey Tracy, can I ask you something?" Rebecca asked, a small grin forming upon her pretty features.

"Umm... okay," Tracy replied quite hesitantly, seeing as Rebecca was the reason she and Chris weren't speaking.

"Okay then, do you know what happened last night?" the younger of the two asked quite gleefully.

"What do you mean what happened? With who ? Is everything all right?" Tracy genuinely worried, not knowing what was going to happen to her in a matter of seconds.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about how I am feeling," Rebecca said without a hint of remorse in her voice.

Then, all of a sudden **"****BAM!"**

Out of nowhere, all you heard was the sound of a hand connecting with someone else's face.

This didn't bother Chris as that was not the biggest of his problems at the moment.

Convincing Andy that Tracy was mad at him, but that it was not entirely his fault, was coming a bit harder than he thought.

Andy, being as curious as he is, turned around to see where all the noise was coming from.

This did not please Chris as the conversation at hand was very important to both him and Andy. Well, it apparently mattered more to him, as Andy kept trying to see who the fight was between. Andy seemed somewhat irritated by the fact that Chris wanted to talk to him about his girlfriend. True, Chris and Andy didn't really get along, maybe because he felt that in Tracy's heart, Chris was more important, but Chris wanted to clear things up.

Andy was always polite to Chris when Tracy was there, but when she wasn't, he would always mark rude remarks to Chris. He would say things about how Rebecca had chosen the wrong person to go out with.

Then, all of a sudden, Andy starts running towards the fight.

Chris really wanted to explain the situation to Andy, so there wouldn't be any bad blood between them, well at least on his part. When he finally caught up with Andy, and was about to start talking to him again, he saw who the two people fighting were. Chris was pretty positive that the two girls fighting were Tracy and Rebecca, but then, it couldn't be as Tracy was smart enough not to fight in school. Additionally, Rebecca had no reason to attack Tracy, but then it hit him; Rebecca was out for revenge. He could see them, Rebecca trying her best to keep up with Tracy, attempting to throw a punch. Unfortunately for her, Tracy had taken martial arts since she was seven.

Chris chuckled, then realized he had to break up the fight, or Tracy could get suspended for fighting. He was going to need help, as someone needed to restrain Rebecca. Then, Chris saw Tracy's best friend, Melissa, whom he got along with pretty well, even better than she did with Andy. Melissa and Andy weren't the best of friends, as Melissa didn't think Andy was the right boyfriend for Tracy, and Chris whole-heartedly agreed.

Chris knew he had to hurry up, and act quick, before the principal came, and something happened to Tracy.

Melissa and Chris made eye-contact, and it was clear they both had the same intentions. Melissa made a run for it, then attempted to get a hold of Rebecca, while Chris tried to grab Tracy, but the only place he could hold Tracy back from, making sure she wouldn't try and hit Rebecca, was by the waist.

"Chris! What are you doing? Can't you see I am trying to punch your girlfriend? I am sick and tired of her and the stupid comments she makes about me. Let me go!" Tracy screamed at Chris.

"Ex-girlfriend," Chris said quietly.

"What?! Oh, so then it's your fault I am getting in a fight with Rebecca. She got jealous, then decided to take it out on me. Just wonderful Christopher. You hurt me, then I have to pay the consequences," Tracy was beyond mad now, not even trying to keep her voice down

Suddenly, Tracy walked inside the school building huffing and puffing all the way.


	4. AN

**A/N : I am extremely apologetic, but I feel as if I cant continue to write these fics anymore. I had the dumb idea that I could do several stories at the same time, but I found out I cant. I am so sorry, please believe that. They will get completed, but not at this moment.**


End file.
